


Lovers in a Dangerous Time

by HarryLime03



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryLime03/pseuds/HarryLime03
Summary: On one fateful morning in Zootopia, a jaguar prepares to propose to his giraffe girlfriend.





	Lovers in a Dangerous Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's been a while. I thought I'd get back in the groove with something I've been meaning to write for years.
> 
> The story was inspired by the song "Lovers in a Dangerous Time", and I feel as if that song fits the two of them perfectly.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Age3O5cXAK4

Today was the day, Desmond smiled to himself.  _And it couldn’t be more perfect._

 

Desmond planned everything to a tee to ensure the moment was set: he slipped out of bed without Molly waking up, he cooked her a hearty breakfast of all of her favorites, and opened all the blinds in her apartment so the morning sun shined in.  And most importantly, he made sure that he didn’t forget the very precious velvet box sitting in his pocket.  The two of them had been dating for over a year now, and he was certain that this is what he wanted to do.  Everything about her was special:  The way she laughed, the way she danced, the way the wind caught her mane on her long neck, the gentle smile on her face when she read one of her favorite mystery novels, how she towered over him and beamed down whenever they talked, her long gorgeous legs as tall as he was ending in the best thighs he had ever seen on a woman…  Desmond knew that he would never be able to find anyone else like Molly as long as he lived.   He swallowed.  He just hoped she felt the same way as he did.

 

A creaking from the bedroom let Desmond know that his girlfriend was awake, and as if on cue, the kettle started to whistle as it boiled.  He was officially on the clock.  He had just finished screwing down the French Press when Molly walked through the door.

 

“Good morning, sweetie!” he called as he poured the press into a large mug.

 

“Good morning, Cuddlecat,” yawned back Molly as she bent down to give him a kiss.  As their lips parted, she pulled back into a stretch for a good several seconds, lifting her shirt up and giving Desmond a peek that made his heart race like it always did.  She yawned again.  “What blend is that?  It smells really good.”

 

“It’s part of my private reserve,” replied Desmond as he brandished the bag with an exaggerated flourish.  “It’s a cherry flavored volcanic-soil grown medium-dark roast.”

  
“Mmmmmm,” agreed Molly. “Gimme.”

 

Desmond helpfully supplied her favorite orange mug, and Molly took it with an appreciative hum.  She savored the aroma for a moment, before taking a deep draw of the dark brew.  Another longer appreciative hum escaped her lips.  “Lamb Above, that’s delicious.  And to think, I thought I knew coffee before I met you…”

Desmond blushed deeper than he normally would have.  “Aw thanks, Honeytree.  That means a lot coming from you.”

 

“It’s true!” she insisted as she took another sip from her mug.  She giggled.  “Although, it’s made choking down the coffee they make in the Parking Enforcement breakroom *very* difficult.

 

“So, what else smells so good?  It’s familiar, but I can’t place it.”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” grinned Desmond.  “Your favorite: I made a mountain of blueberry waffles, with orange marmalade topping.”

 

Molly squealed with delight like a little girl.  “Oh Cuddlecat!   I haven’t had those in sooooo long!  Thank you so much, this is exactly what I needed today!  What’s the occasion for all this, just a beautiful morning?”  She paused.   “It’s not our anniversary, is it?”

 

Desmond chuckled nervously.  “N-no, not exactly…”

 

“Well, regardless,” Molly said as she bent down to kiss him again.  “Thank you.  This means so much to me.”

 

Desmond could only blush harder in response.

 

After a momentary pause, Molly spoke up again. “The Giraffic Report is on right now on Channel 11.  Want to watch while we eat?”

 

“You know it,” said Desmond after he found his voice again.

 

He took a deep breath as she sat down.  It was now or never.  The mood was perfect.  He pulled the box out of his pocket.

“-and at 0300 hours, the ZPD executed a raid on the Cliffside Asylum, wherein we found all 13 missing predators,” droned Chief Bogo as the TV clicked on.

 

“Oh my God!” gasped Molly.  “They found them all!”

 

“What?!” replied Desmond as his head snapped up, the ring in his hand momentarily forgotten.

 

“Look!” said Molly as she pointed at the TV, her eyes glued to the screen.  “I had heard that case was a tough nut to crack, no leads at all, but they managed to do it!”

 

“Yeah…” said Desmond as he came up behind the couch.  The missing mammals case had been in the back of his head for the past few weeks as the number of missing grew.  None of the victims had disappeared near his firm, but you never knew if that might change.  He frowned as he noticed the screens behind Chief Bogo.   “I don’t get it…why are they walking like that?  What’s with all the muzzles?”

 

“And now,” finished Chief Bogo, “I’m pleased to introduce the officer who cracked the case, Judy Hopps!”  
 

Both of them watched Judy answer her questions in silence, one that deepened when now-Mayor Bellwether pulled her away from the podium.  Molly snorted with anger.  “Can you believe that stuff?  ‘It’s in the predator DNA’ to turn savage?  What does *she* know?  She’s just a cop!”

 

“Yeah…” breathed Desmond.  He slid the box back into his pocket, unopened.  He felt like his whole world was turned upside down.

 

***

 

“Hey Desmond, how you holding up?”

 

“Huh?”  Desmond looked up from his AutoCAD station to find the source of the voice, a somewhat heavyset hyena. “Oh.  Hey, Jim.  I’m holding up fine.  I finally got the client’s request for the north face to work with the rest of the building.”

 

“I don’t mean the Tyson Tower project,” Jim dropped his voice and looked around before continuing.  “How are you feeling about the ‘savage’ thing?”

 

Desmond replied almost reflexively.  “I’m fine.”

 

“Don’t give me that shit, it’s on all our minds wondering if we’re next.  For fuck’s sake, you saw what happened to the taco truck guy.”

 

Desmond winced.  He had tried to blot from his mind the memory of the ZPD tazing the formerly-friendly wolf as he tried to claw and tear his way out of the net he was in.

  
“Hell, I’m even wearing gloves now so if I go savage I won’t be able to use them to hurt anyone.  We’re all worried about it, but I know you’re even more worried.  You’re the one in an interspecies relationship,” Jim’s voice got concerned.  “How are you able to sleep like that?  It’s one thing to risk yourself, but Molly can’t go savage.”

 

“You think I don’t know that?” Desmond bristled.

 

“So why are you still together?”

 

“What?” replied Desmond, taken aback.

 

“Did I stutter?” A touch of anger dripped into Jim’s voice.  “Why are you still risking her life?  You know you’re dangerous.  We can go savage at any moment, tearing our loved ones limb from fucking limb.  How can you be so selfish?”

  
“Selfish?!  I love Molly!  She loves me too!”

 

“And you can kill her at any moment you’re together!”  Jim pushed Desmond’s chest with his finger.  “We can’t control this, Desmond.  We’re dangerous.  Ticking time bombs.  It’s our responsibility to take whatever steps we can to keep from hurting anyone else.”

 

Desmond glared at Jim, eyes locked on his.  “You know I’m right, Desmond.  You’re a damned liar if you try to tell me you haven’t thought these same thoughts.”  Desmond dropped the glare.  “I know you.  You’re one of the nicest jaguars I’ve met.  I know you wouldn’t want to hurt your beloved or take any risks with her.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“If you really loved her, you would break it off for her own safety.  It’s the only thing we can do now.”  Desmond looked down, a sad frown spreading on his face.  “Think it over, Desmond.  You don’t want to hurt her, but if you go savage you won’t be able to make that choice anymore.”

 

Desmond couldn’t bring himself to look up to watch Jim as he left.  Jim was right; he had been thinking those thoughts.  But he’d thought he was the only one with them on their mind.  He was crestfallen to know others thought the same thing.  He was hoping against hope that he was wrong, but Jim had just validated his every fear.  He stuck his hand into his pocket to touch the velvet box he still carried with him; ever since that day he hadn’t been able to leave the house without it.

 

His phone buzzed with a text.  “Hi honey!” wrote Molly.  “Off early, dinner tonight?  I can pick you up!”  Desmond stared at the phone in silence for several minutes.  It buzzed again.  “Dez?”

 

“Sorry, something came up.  Have to work late. ”

 

Desmond put his phone face down in his desk drawer, and got back to work.

 

***

 

Two weeks later, Desmond was silently crying into his hands in the privacy of a bathroom stall.

 

The situation had not improved: with every day, more predators went savage.  Still thankfully nobody Desmond knew personally, but that was of little comfort.  He had hoped that perhaps jaguars were immune to the savagery, but that naïve fantasy was dispelled not even two days after the press conference when the pictures of the 14 initial cases were released.  Since then, two more jaguars had turned savage, any vestiges of their former selves completely gone.

 

The mood of the city had started to change as well.  Prey were starting to openly distrust and hate predators, either out of fear or long-hidden prejudice.  Not even Gazelle could stem that tide.  She had held a rally to try and promote peace and love towards the predators of the city; Desmond watched in horror on his break room’s TV as the ZPD riot squad broke up the counter-“protest” as it turned violent.

 

But the worst part of it all was his dreams.  Desmond hadn’t been able to have a good night’s sleep in weeks.  He always woke up tired in a sweat, with an impression of great unease and horror left by dreams he could not remember.  He had been thankful for that small mercy, but his mind had finally denied it to him: last night’s nightmare he remembered with disturbing clarity.  The vividness of him savagely tearing into Molly’s throat combined with the shock of waking up alone in bed left him a broken weeping wreck.  It wasn’t until he found the note from Molly saying she had to head in early for her shift that he was able to regain even a semblance of composure to get out of the apartment.  He had to get out; he couldn’t stand another moment in Molly’s home.

 

Desmond’s composure allowed him to get to an automat down the street.  He had hoped to be able to collect himself before a cheap breakfast so he could go into work, but the sobs wouldn’t stop coming.  He had lost track of how long he had been sitting in the stall when the door banged open with the distinctive footsteps of pachyderms.

 

“Can you believe Tom?” said one.

 

“Yeah, he’s fucking sick,” agreed the other as he turned on a sink.  “He’s got a death wish or somethin’.”

 

Desmond’s blood ran cold.

 

“Well, if he wants to be a sick carnivore and fuck a savage lioness, that’s all on him,” The first began to chuckle.  “Maybe he’ll be getting some head and then *CHOMP*!  He finds out he’s been fucking Lorena Bobcat!”  The two left the bathroom laughing uproariously.

 

The sound of the door shutting echoed through Desmond’s soul, as if it was closing another door of his life.  Everything he held dear had crashed down around him.  He couldn’t bear to inflict himself as Molly’s any longer.  Desmond squeezed the felt box in his pocket one last time and steeled himself.  He knew what he had to do.

 

***

 

He found her in Savannah Central.  It was impossible to miss her walking down the rows of cars, ticketing the ones who thought that a minute saved getting into work was the more cost-effective option over paying the meter.  As she stood back up after ticketing a particularly egregiously parked convertible, she saw him walking towards her.  Her face visibly brightened as she waved at him and started his way.

 

“Hi Desmond!”  He winced.  “Hey, I’m sorry for only leaving a note this morning.  I forgot I had the early shift, and I didn’t want to wake you,” She smiled.  “I can’t grab coffee right now, but if you want to wait like half an hour we can go to Pistachio’s together and get a nice espresso brunch.  How does that sound?”

 

Desmond took a breath.  “Molly…”  It was now or never.  He took the plunge.  “Molly, we need to talk.  I don’t think you’re safe with me.”

 

She frowned.  “What on Earth are you talking about, honey?  I’ve never felt safer than when you’re holding me.”

 

“You know what I meant!”  he angerly gestured at his chest.  “Me!  My DNA!  How I could go savage at any time!  I could kill you!”

 

Molly looked taken aback.  “Desmond, no…”

 

“I’m just a predator, waiting for the moment to revert back to who I really am,” Tears started to well up in his eyes.  “I’m just a savage beast.  And I’m not fit for a prey woman like yo-“

 

His words were cut off by Molly’s lips suddenly meeting his.  She drew back.  “Hush, Cuddlecat,” She pressed back in for longer before finally drawing back again, leaving Desmond struck dumb.  He was captivated by her warm face:  her gorgeous smile, her floppy ears, her adorable ossicones, the way her beautiful blue eyes caught her smile and just lit up…

 

Molly grinned as she saw she had had the desired effect.  “Is this what this is all about?  Do you really think I hadn’t thought about this myself, Desmond?”  Her smile warmed.  “I made my choice a long time ago.  I _know_ you, Desmond.  And I know that the sweetest jaguar I’ve ever met is utterly incapable of doing _anything_ like that.  You don’t have a mean bone in your body, and I’ve never felt safer than when you hold me in your arms”

 

“But what if you’re wrong, Molly?”

 

“Then I’m wrong!  But if I’m going to be wrong, I want to be wrong with _you_ , Desmond.”

 

The tears started to well up again.  “Is…is that how you really feel?”

 

“Cuddlecat, if I didn’t trust you and love you with all my heart, I wouldn’t still be here today.  You’re my anchor, and that will never change.”

 

“Well, if you’re sure…” He swallowed, the emotions in his body chaotically fighting for dominance.  But, finally, the negative thoughts that he had been bearing since that damned press conference lost out.  His mind had cleared, and NOW he knew what he should do.  He took a deep breath.  And with trembling hands, he pulled the velvet box from his pocket as he dropped down on one knee.

 

Molly gasped.  “ohmygodohmygodOHMYGOD-“

 

“Molly Rhodes,” he said as he opened the box, “W-will you marry me?”

 

Desmond’s world seemed to stand still, but he didn’t waver.  He kept his eyes locked on hers, finally determined to see his choice from three weeks previously through to the end.

 

“YES!”  Molly cried as she picked him up by his armpits.  She brought him up closer to her face, and kissed him as hard as she could, with tears of joy sparkling in her eyes.  “Yesyesyesyesyesyes!”

 

It was some time before she stopped kissing him long enough to let him come up for air.

 

“I think,” Desmond said in-between gasps, “I get the message.”

 

“Oh, Desmond.” cooed Molly as she embraced him in a full giraffe hug, wrapping her neck around him.  “I thought you-but I never knew you were about to-Oh, _Desmond!”_

 

“No Molly,” he replied.  “Thank you.  I’ve been worried so much about this for so long; it’s nice to know you have my back,” He paused.  “And that I didn’t have to go through this alone.”

 

“Of course, Cuddlecat,” she soothed.  “Of course.”

 

A few moments later, Desmond realized that they were still embracing in the middle of a busy sidewalk, and mammals were starting to stare.  He coughed.  “Well, uh, should we set a date?  Or is it too early?”

 

“Too early?!”  Molly started.  “If anything, this has waited too long.  You know what, to Hell with it all!  Let’s get married now!”

  
“N-now?”

  
“Yes!  Right now.”

 

Excitement welled up inside Desmond, but he quickly deflated.  “I wish we could, but we can’t.  Marriage licenses for interspecies couples take two weeks to process.  I checked when I decided on this…”

 

“Hmm…”  Molly finally released Desmond from her embrace while she thought for a minute.  “I think I know someone who might be able to help.  Come on, we’re not too far away from the Municipal Courthouse.”

 

“Alright…” Desmond replied as he got up.  “I don’t know who could help with this bureaucracy, though.”

 

“A meter maid makes friends in the court system if she’s not a total bitch."

 

***

 

“The chambers of the Honorable Justice of the Peace Franchesca Maral,” intoned the armadillo secretary.

 

“Thank you, Maris,” said the doe seated at the room’s prominent desk.  “Ah!  Officer Rhodes, a pleasure to sea you again.  What can I do for you today?”  She adjusted her glasses.  “And who might this gentleman be?  Hopefully not a particularly egregious parking scofflaw.”

 

Molly giggled.  “Not exactly, Your Honor.  This is Desmond Gilberto, my fiancé,” She took a deep breath.  “And we’d like to get married. Today.”

 

“Today?”  Justice Maral raised an eyebrow.  “Do you have a marriage license?”

 

“No.  That’s what we were hoping you could help with, please,” Molly squeezed Desmond’s paw.

 

Justice Maral smiled.  “Of course.  In this day and age, a young couple taking the steps to actually get married is a wonderful sight.  I’ll be happy to expedite your license and to officiate your ceremony.”

 

“Thank you so much!” replied Molly.

 

“Think nothing of it,” Justice Maral waved her hand as she got up from her desk.  “Now, wait right here while I go print off the paperwork.”

 

After the justice left, the two sat fidgeted together in silence, eagerly squeezing each other’s paw, not sure if it was appropriate to kiss again right here right now.

 

A thought suddenly crossed Desmond’s mind.  “Molly!  Your shift!”

 

A small “eep!” escaped Molly’s lips as she fumbled for her phone.  “I totally forgot!  I hope Mabel is feeling forgiving...”  She quickly dialed a number, which promptly picked up.   “Hi, Mabel.  It’s Molly.  Hey…I know this is sudden but I need to ask for a week off starting right now.  Something amazing just ha-“  She paused.  “-yes, he finally did.  Yes, the architect,” She blushed and dropped her voice to a hushed tone.  “yes…the ‘shirtless strapping jaguar mancandy’ that’s my phone background…  Oh, thank you, Mabel!  I’ll never forget this!  Thank you so much!”  She paused one last time.  “Ha, I guess I will need a new nametag when I come back in!  Goodbye, Mabel!”

 

Molly hung up while shaking her head.  “What a dirty-minded old goat…”

 

Desmond chuckled.  “Well, she was young too, I guess?”  He smirked.  “’Shirtless strapping jaguar mancandy’, eh?”

 

Molly pouted defensively.  “Sometimes I need something warm to keep me company on long shifts alone.”

 

The door opened again as Justice Maral returned.  “Alright, this should be everything.  Let’s get started.”

 

***

 

“…Alright, I think that’s everything.  I just need to stamp it…and sign it…there!”  Justice Maral set her pen down.  “Now, normally there’s some pomp and circumstance, but since you’re the only ones here…”

 

“Skipping it is fine,” said Desmond reflexively.  “Uh, if that’s fine with you, Molly.”

 

She smiled.  “I’m all for making it official as fast as possible.”

 

“Alright then!  Now, the rings?”

 

Desmond pulled the box from his pocket for the last time, and produced the ring he had saved up for three months to buy:   a 20 karat gold band, with a striking star sapphire mounted on it.

 

“Very nice…” approved Justice Maral, temporarily dropping her air of responsibility.  “It matches her eyes, yes?”

 

“Yep!”  Desmond chuckled.  “The hard part was sizing her hoof while she was sleeping.”

 

“I’ll bet.  And Molly?”

 

The giraffe blushed sheepishly.  “Um…I’ll be honest, I * _really_ * was not expecting this.  I don’t have anything special.  I guess my high school ring will have to do until I can buy a wedding band.”

 

Desmond quickly spoke up.  “It’s fine, Honeytree.  It’s what it means that’s important.”

 

“Nice save, young man.  Now, if you two would be so kind?”

 

They did.  Desmond slipped the golden ring on Molly’s hoof, and with a slight bit of work, Molly was able to fit her giraffe-sized high school ring onto Desmond’s left wrist.

 

Justice Maral smiled as she brought her hands together.  “Now, with the power vested in me by Mayor Dawn Bellwether and the citizens of the Great City of Zootopia, I now pronounce you husband and wife!”

 

Desmond and Molly drew in together for the kiss.  It was just another gentle kiss, not as wild as the ones they had shared just a little while earlier, but somehow even more passionate.  As their lips joined together and they clasped their paws, it was like the whole world stopped for them.  For just a moment, there was nothing else that mattered but the two of them each closing the chapter of their lives, and opening a new one together.

 

Whatever hazards and dangers the world threw in their path, they would face them as one.


End file.
